1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a towel device and more particularly to a combination towel device adapted to retain a bowling ball from rolling when set upon a flat surface, and when not being so used, for wiping and drying the same as a conventional towel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowling enthusiasts conventionally use terry cloth towels for wiping and/or drying their hands during participation in a bowling game. When not bowling, the player conventionally carries the ball to and from the bowling alley or the building containing the bowling alley and occasionally places the ball onto a flat surface, such as a table or countertop. It is not uncommon for a ball to roll away and accidentally to fall onto a floor surface or the like.